Matched
by sparklehaze
Summary: Austin decides to fill out his MyFace profile and how does this relate to Ally? Well she seemed to keep popping up during the survey, what will happen? Auslly of course!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
**

**I'd like to give credit to chasingafterstarlight who wrote this iCarly style. But I really liked it and wanted to give it a shot A&amp;A style. So thumbs up to her and check her story out, it's pretty cool (if you're an iCarly fan)**

**And also check out SummerRain200's stories :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I sighed and turned on my laptop. I needed something to do! Being grounded is never the best of situations, thank God my parents left the house and thank goodness for me being a genius that I managed to sneak my laptop in.

I repeatedly refreshed my Tweeter home but nothing new pops up. I follow a few fans, reply to a couple of them and read hilarious twits.

After a while I get bored. I know I'm not supposed to when fans are involved but I just couldn't continue.

I play a few games and went on

I realized that I don't really have a personal profile. I have one for the fans, posting updates and tour dates and all that but not a personal one about me. I grin to myself, I bet my fans would love it if I created one.

I click create and begin to fill out my profile. I've never really don't this. Trish did the first account for me.

_**General**_

**Name: Austin Moon**

I debated whether or not to put Monica in there, I decided not to.

**Gender: Male, duh**

Is Austin even a girl's name? Or did they think I was the country?

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: March 15****th ****aka the ides of March ;)**

Austin hated his birthday, it was the ides of March, according to Roman history, a bad day.

**Race: Does it matter? **

**School/Grade: Hmmmnn… I reckon I'd better not say that**

I'm terrified and don't want to be expelled from school because I told fan girls my address and now they're beating down the doors.

**Hometown: Miami, Florida**

**Parent Situation: In love and annoying**

**Siblings: Nope, not even one, just me…all by myself**

**Pets: None, though I did put up a good fight for a puppy when I was 12…**

**Sexual Orientation: This is a question? **

**Appearance: Google me and you'll see**

**Hair Color: Natural Blonde, down to the last strand. **

**Eye Color: Brown, with tiny flecks of orange… and yes it's natural too**

**Glasses/contacts: Nah, Austin Moon has full vision ;)**

**Shoe Size: I honestly really don't know**

**Piercings/ Tattoos: Do you **_**know**_** my mother?**

Honestly these questions were becoming quite tedious now

**Best Feature: Everything is awesome**

**Worst Feature: Austin Moon, has no 'worst feature'**

_**Likes/Dislikes**_

**Favorite color: Yellow, but I'm leaning towards red a little and maybe orange… and like a honey brown, not too brown but not too light.**

Like Ally's hair_… _wow wait no, yeah Ally's hair is nice but there's more to me liking brown, right?

**Worst Color: I don't think I have one**

**Favorite animal: Gorillas**

No, not just because of Ally's mom

**Least Favorite animal: spiders**

**Favorite Food: Pancakes, sometimes pickles**

**Least Favorite food: Crickets**

**Favorite Nick Name: Tiger**

**Least Favorite Nick Name: Blondie, I know I'm blonde but c'mon!**

**Best Friend: Ally Dawson**

**Enemy: Quite a lot of them I got**

**Favorite Song: Anything written by Ally**

**Least Favorite Song: That Ranger Song I 'wrote'**

**Favorite Smell: Pancakes…and Ally's hair, sometimes that perfume, the cherry scented one is divine**

_**Relationships**_

**Relationship Status: It's complicated**

**Crushes: A certain…musician**

No one could figure out who that is

**First Kiss: Ally Dawson**

**First Love: …**

**Kissed a friend: More than once**

**Are you a flirt: When the right girl appears, yes**

**Are you a cheater: Heck to the no!**

**Do you believe in love at first sight; ever since that night at the piano, yeah**

_**What you look for (in opposite sex)**_

**Hair Color: Honey brown**

**Height: I dunno, short-ish and petite **

**Style: Flirty and girly and well cute. Colored jeans and dresses are my Fav on a girl.**

**Do looks matter: They sure do help**

**Dream Girl/Boy: Classy, fashionable, great taste in music, funny**

**Turns you on: when they bite their lip **

_**Other (random)**_

**Do you have a cell phone: Are you asking for my number?**

**Other languages: Spanish and French**

**Dream Place: iHop**

**Most of your time is spent in: Sonic Boom, the beach**

**Dream City: New York**

**Biggest Fear: A world without pancakes…and my friends**

**Biggest weakness: Ally Dawson**

Did I just put that?

And…POST

_**Comments:**_

_**TrishDeLaRosa: **_

_Really Austin? I could swear you said you were grounded… and for a few minutes there I swear you were describing Ally…_

_**AustinMoon:**_

_Trish! Ally and I are just friends…_

_**TrishDeLaRosa: **_

_Are you sure? You seem to like her a lot_

_**AustinMoon:**_

_Shut up. They just asked for a description, this has nothing to do with her_

_**TrishDeLaRosa: **_

_If you say so…_

Trish's comment was so…wrong. Was it that obvious?

**Dez300: **

_Dude, you got it baaaddddd, I'm so glad you finally admit you love Ally :) _

**AustinMoon:**

_DEZ! Drop it! I do NOT like Ally_

**Dez300:**

_Yeah, you __LOVE__ Ally _

**AustinMoon:**

_Ughhhhh You people are hopeless!  
_

**AllyMdawson:**

…

_**Following day (general POV)**_

"I saw your post yesterday," Ally commented while they were at their lockers. Austin blushed a scarlet Red, all day people have been teasing him about his dumb profile.

"Yeah," his voice cracked, his wasn't too keen on discussing this particular topic with Ally, "Let's not talk about that,"

"Okay," Ally said shutting her locker and Austin breathed a sigh of relief

Ally bit her lip, "And for the record, I love you too," she smiled before walking away


End file.
